It is well known to those versed in the ladder arts that self-standing, collapsible ladders have been subject to serious size and height limitations resulting from requirements of stability in use, as well as bulk and weight in storage and for portability.
The applicant is aware of the below listed prior art patents:
______________________________________ PATENTEE ______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. 3,311,190 Naumann SWISS PATENT NO. 430,985 Spoerle ______________________________________
The relevancy of Spoerle is in the showing of a ladder having pivoted step sections, while the relevancy of Naumann is in the showing of a folding ladder with strut members overlapping the step section.